


Dean in Shining Armor

by Supernatastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, DCJ Hiatus Indulgence, Knight!Dean, M/M, Multi, medieval!au, peasant!cas, peasant!jimmy, there is no story as of right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/pseuds/Supernatastic
Summary: When mysterious disappearances start taking place in Cas and Jimmy’s town, a mounted knight comes to help the twins investigate a long ago abandoned tower on the western country side. Things are complicated enough when their feelings for each other start to cloud their judgement.





	Dean in Shining Armor




End file.
